


Roped In

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy wasn't into bondage. She wasn't.</p><p>So, when she ends up helping Alec out of his own bondage predicament, why is she so interested?</p><p>Maybe trying it for one night couldn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roped In

Mindy stared at the sight in front of her. Alec didn't notice her until he slowly rotated around to face her.

“Oh, hey Mindy.”

“Oh my god what did you do.”

Alec glanced back at himself. He was fully bound up, hanging from the ceiling from a rope. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

She sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose with a paw. “And why are you still there?”

He wiggled. “I'm stuck.”

“Of course you are.”

“I could use a paw.”

She eyed his straining erection, pointing at the ground and dripping precum. “No.”

“Getting down, not off.”

“…Better,” she admitted, stepping forward. She tried averting her eyes at first, but found that she couldn't really try untying him unless she was looking at what she was doing.

“God, Alec, why are your knots so… Secure?” she grumbled, blushing as she gazed upon his tied-up form. He was fully naked under the ropes, to no surprise. His ass was presented behind him, easily accessible.

“I have a lot of practice. And don't just cut them- These are my nice ropes.”

“What do you SEE in this kind of thing? Honestly…”

“Hey, put yourself in my place. Not literally, unless you're into that. Because if you are, let me--”

“No.”

Despite her words, though, she thought about it.

She pictured herself bound up like he was, naked and helpless, with her pussy exposed for just anyone who came by-

Oh god, that was actual arousal she felt just now. She *wasn't* into this kind of thing.

Right?

She thought about it again, just to be safe. Thought about wearing one of Alec's gags. Like the ball-gags, helplessly drooling around it, unable to hold it in, or a ring-gag, keeping her mouth open for any dick that was tempted.

She was rubbing her thighs together. She could feel a slight wet spot in her panties.

Alec wiggled in his bondage. “You stopped untying,” he noted.

“God damn it, Alec,” she swore. “…Leave me an intro-to-ropes or something later.”

“Leave yo- Oh. Ooh.”

“Shut up.”

 

( * * * )

 

Home. Her place of privacy.

She flopped down on her bed, and reached over for something that was already on it: A ring gag in her size, on loan from Alec.

She had the feeling she'd never even experiment like this if she didn't have such privacy.

She wiggled a little, holding it up to her face and staring at it with a blush. Alec had been… Rather graphically descriptive when describing how to put it on, even though he'd also emailed her an instructional comic about it.

He'd used… Some rather shameless gestures.

Why was she doing this, again?

She experimentally held her muzzle open, letting her tongue fall out, and imagined--

Her legs spread on reflex.

Oh, yeah. That was why.

She was just giving this a try. She didn't even have to go all the way- All she had to do was see if she even liked it in practice, instead of just thinking about it.

She put the ring gag on herself, securing it and tilting her head to see if it would fall off. It didn't.

She sat there, feeling a little silly. Then, she felt it.

The drooling. She was drooling, and she couldn't stop herself. It fell from her muzzle in long ropes, making her feel embarrassed. God, she was making a mess all over her chest. She only slept in her fur, so-

She caught sight of herself in a mirror on the other side of the room. She looked…

Hot. And messy. And ready to be used.

Her paw found its way between her legs. She lied back, thinking of how messy and helpless she looked. How helpless she felt.

How helpless she really was.

She fantasized, paw working feverishly, fingers working deep into her pussy. But it was hotter to think that she couldn't- That she'd be too bound to touch herself, no matter how much she needed it.

She tried to picture being used, her body used for someone's pleasure while all she could do was struggle. Forced to fellate whatever cock was pushed past her lips.

Suddenly, the ambiguous cock in her mind was replaced with the same shaft she'd seen rock hard and dripping that morning. And before she could stop herself, she was thinking of Alec being the one tying her up with those impossibly-secure ropes, teasing her with little touches, sticking his fingers in her mouth to really make her drool.

She couldn't stop thinking of him.

She didn't want to. It was like the feeling of her gag was spurring on her lust- A physical aid that made it so much easier to climax over and over again. She felt so open. So needy.

She didn't manage to take the gag off before she fell asleep from the sheer exhaustion, and her dreams ended up very unlike her usual dreams. They were the first sexual dreams she'd had in years, and she woke up with the blankets pressing against her bare sex wetter then when she'd passed out.

 

( * * * )

 

“So what you're saying is you want to be tied down and fucked by a bunch of guys.”

“Oh my god, why did I even tell you this.”

She was having lunch with Alec.

…Actually, no. She flagged down the waiter, and ordered something particularly alcoholic. And she told him she didn't care what.

She was having drinks with Alec, because that seemed to be where the conversation was going.

The Meerkat held up his paws. “Hey, I'm not judging.”

“Obviously.”

There was no way Alec could judge anyone, the massive pervert he was. And yet, it was that same wealth of sexual experience and knowledge that had prompted her to even share her…

...Session… Last night with him.

She was blushing furiously now. She figured, if she was going to get into this sort of thing, she might as well let Alec know what she had discovered what she was into, if she was going to keep borrowing from his extensive collection.

Too bad it seemed he was going to rub her nose in it.

“I mean, if you like being pinned down and fucked while you drool all over yourself like a helpless little slut, I can brush up on my REALLY constricting knots.”

After a moment, she flagged down another waiter. She ordered something particularly alcoholic.

Again.

Despite his understanding and patient tone, she really hated that smile on Alec's face right about now. Especially since she felt like her own fur was going to catch fire.

“Then again, maybe we could see if you're into anything else. Is it okay if I bring other girls into this? I know this raccoon with a strap-on.”

“Oh god. Teach me how to tie a noose.”

“Oh, that's an advanced technique. We'll get to that in week three.”  
-  
She stared at him, and let her head fall onto the table with a thunk.

It was a very, very embarrassing meeting. But a productive one. By the end of lunch, she'd told him just about everything she wanted for a full bondage session.

Some of the things he asked flustered her more then others. Yes, of course she wanted to be penetrated. And yes, with an actual dick. The cumshot was half the point, right?

It was only far after her lunch-date with her 'favorite' pervert that she started to wonder why she'd consented so easily before she'd touched her drinks.

 

( * * * )

 

Alec's house. Again. Aside from the lack of a naked, erect Meerkat hanging from the ceiling, it was about the same as last time.

Except this time, she'd be the one hanging up there.

She followed him into his room, fidgeting and eying the hook he'd installed over his bed.

Being bound like that, midair… There really was no escape. Nothing she could possibly do to stop him, once she was trapped.

She was feeling a lot less sure, once the moment came. “A-Alec, I'm not sure-”

She turned to face him, and found a ring-gag being snapped onto her muzzle by deft, expert hands. It barely took a second.

He dipped a finger into her newly spread open muzzle, idly rubbing her tongue. She couldn't close her mouth or spit it out.

She couldn't do… Anything to stop him.

She felt a sudden rush of arousal, and while she was rubbing her thighs together, she almost failed to notice Alec holding up the rope until it was too late.

“Be a good girl, and hold still.”

She tried to resist. But he was just too fast.

That's what she told herself as she felt the ropes pulling her limbs together, and felt the wetness running down her thighs.

(~)

“Mmphf.”

“Shh. Don't try to talk. That's not what your mouth is for anymore.”

She blushed furiously. It seemed like no time at all before he had her helplessly hanging from the ceiling, and after that he'd been able to put his 'finishing touches' on his rope-work with ease.

By the time he pulled his paws away, she found her upper torso was webbed with intricate rope bindings, her arms forced forced to her back and tied against it, and her legs tied and spread apart. The last thing he did was use a rope tied behind her gag to force her head up.

She didn't understand, at first.

Then Alec climbed onto the bed, and laid his cock against her face.

His erection pressed against her snout, and she found she couldn't look away. Couldn't move her head. He was a clean mammal, but the scent of his arousal was obvious, and there was something deeply arousing about being forced to breathe in his scent.

Like she was forced to worship his cock like a slut.

She glared at him, even as she felt her cheeks continue to burn brightly, feeling herself salivating with lust. Alec withdrew his cock from its place resting against her nose, and gently ran his fingers against her face. He waited a moment, before gently stroking his digits against her tongue. She gave a soft whimper at the feeling. His fingers were just phallic enough it made her hungry for more. Hungry to have her maw stuffed with something else.

“That's a good girl. You like that, don't you? You can't hide it. You can't hide a single sign of how aroused you are,” he stated out loud. Like it was fact.

And it was. Her legs were parted, her arousal dripping from her slit.

She was so desperately turned on, she was drooling from both ends.

He pulled his fingers back, idly wiping her saliva off on her own face. She felt degraded.

Normally, if he'd stuck his fingers in her mouth and wiped it off on her face, she'd have broken her foot off in his ass.

But now? Now he could. Because anyone could. She was completely helpless to stop him- Or anyone- From using her any way they liked.

She moaned softly, feeling her legs shake.

He padded around her on the bed. She felt his paw rubbing at her inner thigh.

And the fact that she couldn't see him even if she tried somehow made the tacticle sensations so much stronger.

“I wasn't sure what a first-timer like yourself would be feeling, jumping in all the way like this, but...” He trailed his fingers down. He was so close to touching her where she needed it most.

And she did need it. She needed it so bad. She tried to beg, but all that came out were incoherent whines and whimpers through her gag.

He leaned in. She could feel his hot warm breath washing over her pussy. Like the gentlest of touches.

She was absolutely soaking went. She shook bodily, trying to writhe in her bondage. She couldn't. It was too tight even for that.

Alec, thankfully, had mercy on her. He gently cupped his paw to her entrance, finally giving her the touch she so desperately craved--

His fingers rested against her clitoris, pressing against it ever so gently.

It was too much.

She felt herself clenching as she groaned out, hot and loud and shameful as she was completely unable to hold the sound back.

She came. Harder then she expected. And the sudden burning embarrassment at getting off to something so light was fueling her arousal until she was almost blissfully mortified.

She knew that bondage got her hot under her fur. That it made it easier for her to get off.

She didn't expect it to be… that bad. Even Alec seemed surprised. She couldn't see him, but it felt like he'd pulled his hand away. Staring at it, maybe? It's what she'd do.

After her first climax, she managed to go ten seconds before she started to shake. Her shame channeled itself into anger as she fought against her bonds. Her next thought was very, very clear:

Alec, I swear to god if you don't get a REAL dick in me RIGHT NOW-

He did. She slumped with relief, moaning.

(~)

The night passed in a blur.

When Alec had asked her for consent at lunch, she assumed he was planning for the future. He wasn't.

He did everything in a row.

He stuffed her pussy, fucking her for his own pleasure, using her body like it belonged to him.

He fucked her muzzle hard enough to make her swing on her suspension rope, making her tear up.

And, he unexpectedly dawned a condom at the end, and fucked her right in the ass.

She'd half-heartedly agreed to anal, so many hours ago. She'd thought she'd have the chance to get used to the idea of bondage before she'd really commit to the idea.

She didn't get the chance. He plowed her ass with her unable to protest. No voice. No motion.

God, she loved every second of it.

And she knew he was enjoying it too, because he was climaxing, too. He unloaded hot shots of spunk into her pussy. He fucked her face and jerked off against her tongue, coating it and forcing her to savor the taste of his seed as it slowly drooled out of her mouth and hung in the air.

After her first climax, every hole she wasn't getting his real cock in, she had stuffed with a dildo. The ones not in her mouth vibrated heavily, constantly.

She squirmed and squealed and loudly failed to coherently protest when he'd lubed up her ass. But he knew how to warm up the cold lube quickly. Quickly and passionately.

But as many times as he came within her as the hours passed on, she knew she matched him for every single one until she lost track.

She passed out in a sexual haze. She came three more times in her sleep before she awoke from the intensity of her dreams alone.

 

( * * * )

 

She groaned as she woke up. God, she was sore.

A good sore. The kind of pleasurable sore she could masturbate to.

Not that she'd have the chance, because the first thing she noticed when she woke up was that Alec had, at some point, unhooked her from the ceiling and laid him down on the bed. That was nice of him, as sleeping up there would probably hurt after a while.

The second thing she noticed was that she was still bound up in ropes. They weren't too tight or hurting her or anything, but she still couldn't move.

She groaned weakly. Alec had removed the rope tied against her ring-gag, but he hadn't removed the gag itself.

She never should had admitted wearing it made her cum in her sleep.

She glanced around. Alec wasn't on the bed. But she heard him snoring from nearby. Well, maybe she could--

She heard the door open. “Hey, Alec, have you seen oh god.”

She turned a bright crimson. Oh god.

She was facing the other way.

Her pussy was still on full display, and as she squirmed instinctively to try to cover herself, she could feel a fresh dribble of Alec's cum drool out from inside her down onto the bed.

Alec himself finally woke up, rubbing his head. “God, that was an awesome night. “Hey, M-”

The Meerkat caught sight of the door. “…Oh. Hey, Brian.”

Then, he remembered how this went last time. “I'll send you an email about an intro to bondage, if you suddenly discover this is your fetish too.”

Mindy and Brian internally bonded over mutually wishing for death.


End file.
